May The Devil Guid Us
by Miana-Mint
Summary: The devil has taken over and his 'figures' are manipulating the minds of woman everywhere. Nights struggerling to fight his master and save the world, with Miana at his side but with the devils influence hanging over will they be able to stay strong.


**For everyone reading this, it a story based upon two characters close to my heart and i think that although one is 'someone' i made and not who Night really belongs to this fanfiction is simply using the idealistic of Night and then distributing my own ideas about his creation XD i hope you enjoy and bare with me the chapters reveal what i mean**

Sitting, watching, waiting, sounds of water dripping from a busted tap. The sink had been torn clearly away, which meant the drips fell straight to the floor falling to join a small puddle making a repetitive and irritating splash. The mirror above was sprayed black, just about reflecting the opposite wall which was branded with discoloured abuses and filth making the once sand coloured walls more intimidating. The toilet seat had been tapped with duck tape in an attempt to keep it together, this too had been re-designed its whole white shine, now coated in pictures and signatures.

The can of spray paint tuned slowly in one of his hands, waiting looking up at the yellowing ceiling with deep green eyes twitching slightly, the corner of his snake pierced lips curling into what appeared to be a smile. His short, blonde and blue streaked hair flicked to one side he was so thin but the silver belt hanging down from his waist suited his outlook, he was the person he showed. He wouldn not hide anymore why should he everyone knew who he was now. Those fake connections, so called friends, had ruined his mind. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes to his monstrosity. Standing up his tall figure took up most the room that was left. He walked slowly towards the door, dropping the can in the water which was inching now towards his colourful converses.

The air outside was crisp and fresh...

"...N...Night?" A tender voice spoke out from the wall beside him, familiar and soft, but it just made him realise even more how much he underappreciated people. "Night?" She repeated. He sighed and turned to face her. She was leaned up against the wall, one foot pressed up against it balancing her. She too was wearing converses, pink to match her colourful personality. Her hands were tucked into her black coat and her pale saddened expression stood out in the darkness. She pushed her foot off the wall and walked towards him. A slight smile appearing on her lips as she saw him. He just stared down at her his expression neither changing nor warming to her presence. "i heard you in there...you don't need to hide from me anymore...i know what you are and.." she looked to the ground her hands still in her pockets a full smile spreading across her lips. Night looked upon her in confusion, she giggled. "I'm sorry i know this should be serious but honestly Night, you always smile you always make me laugh i can't imagine you being the devils handmade creation.." She sighed and coughed away the last laugh flicking her short, peach hair out of her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something then couldn't seem to find the words to respond. Her reactions were so different from usual a girl, that's why Miana had been such a hard customer.

"look.." Night finally spoke. "...i find myself needing you...I'm not suppose to...and not because i am programmed to but because these things...inside me" he punched his chest and looked at her, she was still smiling up at him, all he wanted to do was press his lips to hers, hold her and make her feel so special, what he was programmed to do was make her feel pleasure and nothing else at all. No connections at all, Night was different he felt something inside of him that no other woman would give him and his creator knew that. He wouldn't stop until he had shut him down. "...I don't want t hurt you...and i know if i ignore him he will get the others to track me down.."

"by the others you mean.."

"figures..yes" Miana sighed Nights 'maker' the devil was trying to take over using the figures as a way of controlling women. It was a rather demining thing to do in Miana's eyes making the perfect guy to control the girls who fell in love with them...but then again he was the devil.

She moved closer to him so that the awkward space between them would be filled. Leaning up to him she held onto his shoulder standing on her tip toes.

"I love you Night and you do too...that's what your feeling...just hold me.." She pulled his chest to hers and waited for the hands to wrap around him. When they didn't come she looked up.

"...Miana...I lo...love you too much." She smiled

"..Then do the..Unspeakable.." she winked and kissed him. He smiled, he just loved the way she did that, and wrapped his arms around her kissing her sweetly back. He felt her temperature rise the way he knew it would and her body pushing against his. Night squeezed her against him tighly keeping in the warmth between them, it was a cold night after all, and continued to kiss her. When they broke they were both breathless and heaving "...well..hmm..We'll have to do that again in a warmer place" she laughed slightly and took hold of his hand "but first we need to figure out some way to stop the devil..Now i never thought i would have to say that" she beamed up at him and pulled him along back up the path towards the hide out, or in other words Miana's home.

**Now that's simply an introduction to what is going to come so Night is infarct the devils spawn if you want to cal him that hehe he was made to make women fall in love with him, so men don't have a chance XD I think that's pretty believable ;) in any case keep checking chapters! You'll find out that the devil and figures are not what they seem **


End file.
